Rosemary is for Rememberance
by indianpipe
Summary: Follows events just after the war. Hermione makes a plan to heal the Longbottoms but along the way heals herself. Not Canon. (Hermione/Neville)


Hermoine sets a goal to heal the Longbottoms but along the way heals herself. (Hermione/Neville)

 **Rosemary is for Rememberance**

"There's rosemary, that's for remembrance. Pray you, love, remember."

― **William Shakespeare** , **Hamlet**

He kept to the gardens at night, mingling with the survivors during the day exhausted him. The castle repairs were purposeful, but the wounded, the grieving, it was to much for him. Fortunately, the greenhouses were spared from too much damage, people tended to forget about nature in stressful times, but really , he thought, that's when they needed it the most.

He had seen her every night since the last day, the last day of …war. She staggered past greenhouse 2, her footing tenuous, not from the dim lighting but from exhaustion. He didn't know where she went or what she did, but it was Hermione, and he knew it must be important, but her weakness worried him and he decided, there in the greenhouse, surrounded by seeds and plans for the future, he would follow her tomorrow. He had asked Ginny if she was okay? But she had explained that she was exhausted and she had been through more than Neville knew.

 _What more had she been through? More than the attack on Hogwarts and almost being murdered by Nagini? No, he wasn't explaining this away with exhaustion or stress, his friend was up to something, something secret…and he hoped not dangerous. He would find out, help her if he could, after all, he knew she would do the same…she always had._

The day had gone much the same, the wounded had been moved to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Hermione spent their time tending those that hadn't been transferred to St. Mungo's. The rest moved rubble and painstakingly reconstructed walls and wards in the halls, archways and common rooms that had been destroyed in the final hours. Ginny and Mr. Weasley led a troop of house elves in an effort to feed all the survivors that remained at the castle. At lunchtime he stopped and headed to the great hall, it was looking better today, the shredded house banners had been removed and the magical ceiling was close to repaired. He waited at the back of the line for the others to be fed. While on line he heard the others speaking, Hermione Granger had fainted in the infirmary, it was quite sudden but she was resting now under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey. Neville's stomach bottomed out and food was no longer an option, he bounded up the stairs, not quite sure what he was going to do when he got there, surely Harry and Ron would be there, tending her, holding her hand and comforting their friend. He pushed open the swinging door and took in the scene; Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were speaking in hush tones but not so hush that he couldn't hear.

"She is so depleted, I had to give her a blood replenishing potion." Pomfrey held the vial in her hand and searched McGonagall for answers she knew she didn't have.

"Perhaps she was hit with a curse we didn't know about? What did your diagnostics tell?" McGonagall queried.

"There was some dark magic residue, but I doubt anyone would come up clear of that considering the last days. Her levels are normal but she is very weak with an abnormal blood supply, I did see a scar, did you see it?"

Neville could see the formidable Madame Pomfrey well up and was at a loss with what she was speaking of, he had sidestepped to the side of a supply cart and strained to hear the response.

"Yes" McGonagall wrung her hands, "Mr. Potter informed all that had happened before he and Mr. Weasley departed. They are now in pursuit of the outlaws and I pray will be successful." McGonagall spoke with a determination but something in her voice wavered.

 _What scar? I didn't see a scar, Neville thought._

He left his alcove and slipped through the doors, she was in their care and for tonight he wouldn't have to worry about her venturing out.

He weaved his way back to the greenhouses, the night had turned chilly, …he should cover the late season lettuce and wipe down the pumkin bottoms. Sprout would always have him help, assuring him that Professor Flitwick would be most displeased if his pumpkins were rotted on the bottom for the October feast. He worked for several hours out in the patches and was glad to be inside over a steaming cup of tea. He was just taking his first sip when he saw the uneven light of the lantern.

He opened the door of green house 2 slowly, he was sure she must have seen his light but she was walking so eratically perhaps she didn't , he cut the light and cast a quick muffliato charm on his feet, he didn't bother with a lantern, lumos was all he needed, he was off, following Hermione Granger.

She had led him down to the main entrance but ducked into the forest just before the gates, he knew there was a hole in the wards there, they had been working on securing , she cast a Bombardo spell and staggered through the weakened magical fence. He followed moments later. The rain had started lightly but now was soaking through his clothes. He knew they would be upon the abandon farmhouse in moments. The farmhouse had always been his landmark walking back from Hogsmeade alone and his private dream, he had thought , as a child on his lonely walks he would someday live there, fix it up and have a garden of his own. He loved the clean white concrete and the old fashioned brown wood shudders. As he drew closer he could see there was a light in the window and thin grey smoke ribboned out of the old chimney.

He watched her enter, quietly, she glanced side to side and closed the door. He grew anxious, should he get help, tell McGonagall? Something was not right? His palms sweated and he bit his lip…blast he was going in, something was hurting her, whether voluntary or not.

He entered and looked around, it was quiet, he could smell a wood fire and then he heard a quiet voice.

"You look much better today, I can see the color returning. No, don't try to speak, it will come later, I'm sure of it."

Neville stepped on the wooden stairs, he was sure of it now, she was caring for someone. He reached the landing on the second floor and looked in the opened door of the bedroom to the right. He blinked in disbelief. Snape lay on the bed as Hermione was applying bandages to his neck. Snape was almost translucent, he glowed in the dim light of the fire. Neville could contain himself no longer.

"What is happening here?" He sounded angry and didn't know why? His chest swelled and he made to go to Hermione's side.

"Neville? What are you doing here?" Her voice was surprised but filled with emotion and if he wasn't mistaken some small amount of relief.

"I saw you staggering, I was worried." He looked deep into her eyes, she started to cry.

Snape moved an arm and pushed her off his bandage and closed his eyes.

Neville rounded the bed and stood by her side. He lifted her up and moved her away from Snape, they went into the hall. Her hair glistened with raindrops and her lips were a deep reddish violet.

"Neville, please…I'm trying to save him…he told Harry things, you have no idea, he was helping us all along." She swayed a bit on the spot and her voice was hoarse.

"Hermoine, he was here the whole time you were gone, he stood by ….Hermione, the beatings, the Carrows" Neville felt bile come up in his throat and his head swam.

"He had to Neville, he was trying to kill Voldemort, just as we all were…"

Neville listened, only because it was Hermione.

"He's been a double agent all along, he's been protecting us, that's why Dumbledore always trusted him." She was shaking now full on.

Neville was brought out of his stupor and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mione, your frozen." He guided her back to the fire and seated her on the bed, he grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her, he cast a drying and warming spell and then turned to stoke the fire.

"I thought he died from the snake bite? That's what Harry told us."

Hermione sluggishly answered, "And that's what he still believes…"

Neville saw her eyes close and she slumped to the side, he rushed to her and lifted her up, she felt so small in his arms, made of nothing. He took her downstairs, away from that monster, not so sure he didn't have some magical spell on her. He laid her down on the old dusty sofa and put a pillow under her head. He noticed a bag in the corner and rifled through it, there was a vial of pepper up. He uncorked it and brought it to her lips.

"Mione, drink, please" He implored her…and she complied.

She coughed momentarily but then finished the contents. He watched, anxious only for her but quickly the color came back to her and she stirred.

"I'm sorry Neville"…tears fell freely and he gathered her into his arms.

"Sh now, it's ok, I trust you." When she heard the words her body relaxed and she drifted off in his arms. He stayed wilth her for a long while and then nestled her down into the couch. When he was sure she was asleep he went upstairs to sort this out.


End file.
